unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia:News
Gruntipedia News UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Your most reliable and humorous news source for all Halo news! Hello and welcome to the Gruntipedia News article that is dedicated to inform you of all the stuff that is happening in Gruntipedia. Here you will find news from Gruntipedia affairs to just some random Halo-related humor news. Official Gruntipedia News The following articles are Gruntipedia news and some set up the policies of Gruntipedia, too. The date beside them is the date they were made. * Gruntipedia:New Stuff - May 18, 2009 * Gruntipedia:Little Update - March 15, 2009 * Gruntipedia:What Gruntipedia is not - November 28, 2008 * Gruntipedia:Users and Minor Edits - September 7, 2008 * Gruntipedia:How to Edit - August 25, 2008 * Gruntipedia:The Great Purge - June 23, 2008 * Gruntipedia:About - What Gruntipedia is about. In other news Gruntipedia has reached 500 articles! Thanks to all who helped Gruntipedia reach this milestone. 500 more articles until 1000. ---- There is a user who exceeded 100 edits on this month (December 2009): Pope Yapyap III. There was a user who exceeded 100 edits in August 2009: Awesum Scrote. There was a user who exceeded 100 edits in February & March 2009: Pope Yapyap III. There is only one user who exceeded 100 edits before that in January, 2008: Simon rjh. Gruntipedia up for wiki adoption? It seems Andftw18 wants to adopt Gruntipedia (as in become an administrator) as seen here in Wikia:Adoption requests. Halo Humor News * April 3, 2000: A Phantom crashed into Microsoft headquarters, separating the company into two (Microsoft and Bungie). * March 1, 2008: A Brute, who has been running for President in Russia, quits the race after accusations of him sexually abusing 3 Grunts. * April 27, 2008: Master Chief gets drunk and fights the Arbiter. Police arrested both before anyone won. * June 16, 2008: Halo is struck with drought throughout its land. The term "Dust Halo" is coined. Drought ends a month later. * August 10, 2008: A UNSC airman piloting a Pelican has crashed in a empty plain in Earth and died. He was later identified as the son of Foehammer. * January 1, 2009: A human attempts to sue a Elite store owner, for the human has been injured in the store. The case ends in a out-of-court settlement as the Elite eats the human's head. * February 27, 2009: A Halo 3 player that went to the UK to get Halo Wars early is shocked by the lack of first person shooting in the game. He later kills himself with a stapler that resembles a Spiker. * December 25, 2009: Hysteria hits Halo as many Grunts report getting rotten popcorn for Christmas. * December 31, 2009: Thousands of Jackals kill themselves, thinking that it was the end of the galaxy, according to the extreme version of the Great Journey, the Great Jack-Off Jackalism. * January 7, 2010: Jackals suffer another screw up when a Republican poisons Jackal king Fuss'alot. Republican is executed by listening to a choir of Jackals sing until his head asploded by the sight of Cortana getting it on with a Brute. Staff of Gruntipedia News Not everyone can edit the Gruntipedia News. People who aren't part of the Gruntipedia News Staff will only be able to make simple spell and grammar checks. Though, you can easily join the staff by going requesting membership here. If you are not part of the staff then your edits will be most likely reverted, unless it's just a spell or grammar check. Here is the list of the Gruntipedia News Staff: * * Pope Yapyap III * ADMYAMAMOTO the 2nd * ShadowyLeftHand